


Watching You

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Foul Language, Kink, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gets beaten to a bloody mess, and needs somone to watch over him for a while. Rufus is more than helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> I still blatantly disregard the existence of Dirge and write Post-AC.

"Dammit!" Reno swore loudly as he noticed his surroundings. He had backed himself into a corner. The alley was cut off by high fences, ragged barb-wire crowning them. He turned, protecting his back, but doubted that it would help at all. He was good, but not **that** good. The men following him were a whole gang, several more than he could hope to deal with himself, even with his EMR in hand. He dragged his hands through his hair, sighing heavily. He wasn't going to get out of this particular situation in one piece, he feared. He only hoped he wouldn't be roughed up too badly. He really didn't want to explain to Tseng why he wasn't capable of doing his job properly.  
  
He watched the men catch up to him and circle in on him like a pack of wolves. They had been too fast, and too well known with the streets in the slum, to a degree where even he, the fastest of the Turks, hadn't been able to outrun them completely. He suspected they had look-outs higher up in the buildings towering everywhere in the area, watching him, and reporting to the ones that had now caught up with him.  
  
_Well, what the hell._  
  
His usual smirk returned and he tossed the EMR cockily over his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't, that it would just infuriate them further, but he couldn't help himself. It was just the way he was, and he knew he was going to have to pay for it later.  
  
"Soooo... There actually is some speed in that fat ass of yours, Shay?" The overweight drug-dealer's face was red, and he was struggling to breathe. His only answer was to wave his men closer. Several had baseball-bats, knives or whatever else they had picked up to use as weapons in hand.  
  
He really was in trouble. _Shit._  
  
As soon as Shay got his breath back, he pointed a finger at Reno, wagging the digit.  
  
"You little brat! I don't care who your boss is, or how much power he claims to have. You can't fucking just stroll into someone's turf, and set fire to their **GAIABEDAMNED** warehouse as you see it fit." Shay had nearly screamed the last words.  
  
"Warehouse, my pretty pink ass. That was a drug-lab, you fuckwit. And you know the rules, yo. No labs in this city." He managed to keep his mask in place, even though he had realized that the situation was going to end badly for him. He just hoped one of the other Turks would make it there before it was too late. He had called in for backup as soon as he realized he'd been spotted. Then he had sped off like his ass was on fire. They’d be able to track him if needed.  
  
"As I said; I do not care about those rules of yours. I don't see your high and mighty boss coming to your rescue. Maybe he's too scared? Chocobo-shit?" Shay's eyebrow arched quizzically.  
  
"You'll get yours, fat-ass. Don't doubt it, yo." Reno even managed to laugh a little. Damned his poor upbringing., Tseng's efforts to erase his habits from back when he was still a street kid had apparently failed miserably, he still went mouthing off in the worst situations ever.  
  
"You piece of shit! Get him!" Shay urged the men forward with a flick of his wrist. They started pulling closer, hunching down, taking up fighting stances. So did Reno. The EMR came down to rest along his side, ready to strike. The other hand curled together in a fist. If he was going down, he was definitely taking as many of them as possible down with him.  
  
As they surged over him in a wave of fists, sharp edges and blunt metal, he fought the teeth and claw. He hit, kicked, electrocuted, even bit anything he could get a hold of. Several of his attackers had to back off after he had gotten in a particularly good hit. Still, they were too many, and he soon felt his strength drain away. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_  
  
As he sagged back against the fence, the edges of his vision started darkening. Hails of punches rained down on him, and he could both hear and feel several ribs crack. Luckily, the only knife that had connected, had only grazed his cheek. Still, it had cut him enough for blood to trail down his cheek and into his mouth. The tang of iron added to his dizziness, and when someone stepped on his ankle so hard that it bent the wrong way, he screamed in pain and collapsed. His body slumped to the ground and the world faded away around him. The last thing he heard was Shay talking.  
  
"Leave him be. If we really do kill him, his crowd would be all over us. Anyway, that should teach them a lesson." Steps rang in his ears as he completely lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Reno!" Someone was shaking him, holding his chin up.  
  
" **Fuck!** They really got him bad this time. I told the bastard to watch his back, but does he ever listen?" Reno's thought-processes slowly started up again, and he recognized the voice. So, his boss had finally showed up. A bit too late though. He coughed, and bent double in pain, clutching his arms around his waist when pain ripped through him. One eye slowly cracked open, and he saw Tseng's immaculate shoes on the ground in front of him. He spit out a mouthful of blood, careful not to soil the footwear. Sitting up and back against the fence, he smiled listlessly up at Tseng.  
  
"Y'r late, yo." Reno slurred slightly, and one hand came down to feel his ankle. It was starting to swell. He also couldn't open his right eye.  
  
"I can see. Who did this?" For anyone else it would have been difficult to see, but Tseng was pissed. Thoroughly furious. Someone would pay in blood that before the day was over.  
  
"Shay and his crowd. They were too many." He coughed again, and winced notably. His ribs were definitely cracked, if not right out broken. He tried to get up, but his right foot gave out under him, and he fell on his ass.  
  
"You need to get medical attention." Reno wanted to go 'Well, d'uh’, but Tseng was already turning away, and first now Reno noticed Rufus Shinra leaning up against a car at the entry to the alley; flawless white suit in place and arms crossed in front of his torso.  
  
"Sir, would you be able to take him to a clinic or a hospital? I have to take care of this Shay. Upstarts like him need to be educated on the matter of ‘knowing their place’." He pulled a gun from his holster and checked it thoroughly.  
  
"Indeed. You need to do your job. I'll bring Reno." Rufus started to walk towards Reno, who again tried getting on his feet. He didn’t want to bother his boss more than necessarily, but he fell over again. He swore under his breath.  
  
Tseng was already heading down the alleyway, talking on the phone, apparently summoning the other Turks. Reno would have to ask Rufus for help to get up, and he really didn't want to. Rufus still scared him sometimes. The whole 'I'm going to rule the world through fear' part still had him on his toes, even though Rufus seemed to have come to his senses. At least for the most part.  
  
Still, when Rufus offered him a hand without him even asking, he couldn't refuse. There was no other way than by accepting it he would walk away from there that day.  
  
He grasped the hand and was pulled to his feet with such force that he nearly crashed into Rufus torso. Trying to stop his tumble, he put weight on his foot. It gave out from under him again, and he yelped loudly. Something was most definitely wrong there. Embarrassingly enough, now Rufus was holding him up, and he was clutching at him to keep from falling.  
  
"Careful, careful. Don't hurt yourself even more." Rufus sounded as calm and collected as ever.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. And about your suit, yo." Reno noticed he had already gotten blood on the white fabric.  
  
"I'll pay for the dry-cleaning. But, uhm, I seem to be unable to walk properly here. And my ribs hurt like shit." Reno was clutching his side tightly with one hand and Rufus with the other trying to keep on his feet.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Let's just get you to a hospital now, shall we? Here, lean on me, we'll get you to the car." Supported by Rufus, he managed to limp to the car, but as soon as he was inside he nearly passed out from the pain.  
  
He didn't come around from his daze until the car stopped, and someone helped him out. He realized it was Rufus again, and the only thing he could think about was why Rufus didn't have his driver help him instead, since he kept staining his suit with blood.  
  
Sliding doors swished, and he realized he was inside some sort of clinic. Probably something owned by ShinRa, seeing how Rufus was treated by the staff.  
  
"Mr. Shinra! What has happened?" A young female doctor, if the white coat was something to judge from, came running, and supported Reno on the opposite side from Rufus.  
  
"Thugs beat up my subordinate here. He might have broken his right foot and some ribs."  
  
"I spit blood too, and I can’t see open my right eye." Reno managed to add weakly, before falling against Rufus again.  
  
"There is a unoccupied examination-room right over here." The doctor waved a nurse over, and she brought a wheelchair, which Reno was gently placed in.  
  
"Mr. Shinra, will you be waiting?"  
  
Reno felt oddly elated when Rufus answered yes. At least someone would be around wanting to know how he had fared.  
  
"The waiting-room is over there." The nurse pointed, before wheeling Reno into the examination-room, and helping him onto a bed. The doctor followed, and started questioning and examining Reno.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Reno, you have two fractured ribs and some torn ligaments in your ankle. Nothing too serious, you will heal by yourself, if you just rest, and lay off your foot for a while. You'll need a supportive bandage for your ankle, and a pair of crutches. For the ribs, only rest and painkillers. They will heal up in two or three weeks." The doctor handed Reno some pills, and a glass of water.  
  
“Your eye will probably turn properly blue tomorrow, but as soon as the swelling goes down, there shouldn’t be anything else wrong with it.” She had also cleaned the cut on his cheek and taped it up.  
  
"You may return home tonight if you want to, but you should probably have someone with you. Moving about much on your own is not recommended."  
  
"Dammit! I live alone. But I'll manage," Reno muttered.  
  
"No, you will not. You're coming with me. To my apartment." Rufus was standing in the doorway, apparently having overheard the conversation.  
  
"What? Why?" Reno looked bewildered. That was a nicety he had never expected from the cold and aloof Rufus Shira.  
  
"When the geostigma plagued me, you and the other Turks were never far away, always looking out for me. Now I can repay the debt to at least one of you. Anyway, it's only for a couple of weeks, and I'll be at work most of the time. I'll have to hire someone to help you."  
  
"Then why can't I just go home? You can pay a pretty nurse to give me sponge-baths and stuff. Without me having to bother you in your home."  
  
"It's not up for discussion. You're coming with me. That way I'll know when you're well enough to go back to work, and not just slacking on my expenses." Reno thought he could see a faint smile on Rufus' lips. Oh, he had been found out. He would have snickered if his ribs didn't hurt so bad.  
  
"No, really, Wouldn't it be easier if I just went home?"  
  
"It probably would be, but I want to know how your healing progresses. And it's not as if I don't have enough room. Just come. Stop arguing. I’ll win no matter."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the end Reno had accepted the offer, and high on pain medicating he had limped into Rufus' apartment. He’d gotten as far as the sofa in the living-room before he had collapsed and yelped in pain. The meds helped, but not enough.  
  
"Damn, this hurts." He patted his side gently. He tried sitting up as much as possible, so he wouldn't stain the sofa too. It was bad enough that he had probably ruined Rufus’ suit.  
  
Rufus had followed him in, and was now standing behind the couch.  
  
"The spare bedroom is over here." He pointed towards a door on the other side of the room.  
  
"It has its own bathroom. You might want to clean up a bit before going to sleep, I'll have someone pick up some of your things tomorrow. Until then you'll just have to borrow some of mine. Look, there's even blood in your hair." Rufus had reached down, and trailed his finger along a line of dried blood on Reno’s temple. Reno stiffened, not knowing how to react to the contact. Not many people touched him without reason, and Rufus most certainly never had before. He decided to just let it pass.  
  
"Bathroom sounds like a good idea. If I can get there, yo."  
  
"I’ll help." Rufus came around to the front of the couch, and offered Reno his hand again. Together they made their way to the bathroom, but Reno was panting with exhaustion when they stopped. Fractured ribs and a ruined foot were not the best of combinations.  
  
"Do you just want to wash up, or do you think you can handle a bath?"  
  
"I'd prefer a bath, yo. But I don't know if I can get in. Or out." Reno looked around the bathroom, and caught eye of a chair.  
  
"If I could just sit on that there in the shower it might work."  
  
"Yes, we can make that work, I think." Rufus moved the chair into the shower-cabinet, and turned back to Reno, who had started unbuttoning his shirt. He seemed to have some trouble though. He favoured one hand, and kept the other completely still and close to his torso.  
  
"Does it really hurt that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. But I'll manage." He looked up at Rufus, a determined gleam in his eyes. He'd had worse, and survived.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Here, I'll help." Rufus retrieved a towel from cabinet, and then helped Reno to his feet again. He finished off the last buttons, and pushed the shirt and jacket of Reno's shoulders. Reno only had to straighten his arm a bit, and then the items of clothing fell to the floor. Rufus gave him the towel, and he fastened it loosely around his hips, before popping open the button in his pants. They fell to the floor unassisted. As usual he wasn't wearing underwear, and he thanked Gaia for that.  
  
He blushed slightly at having Rufus help him like that, so he grabbed the crutches and fled into the shower to hide, fast. He closed the curtain behind him and removed the towel, dropping it over the handle on the wall. Then he sat down as carefully as he could.  
  
"I'll be back in a while with something for you to wear." With that Rufus left the bathroom, and Reno sighed. He had no idea why he suddenly had become so self-aware. It wasn't like he hadn't been naked in front of other men before, not even like he hadn't had to get help undressing. But from his boss? It felt weird.  
  
He turned on the shower, and as soon as the warm water started soothing his tense muscles, he breathed out deeply and relaxed. The water hit his head heavily, but he continued sitting in the middle of the spray, enjoying the feeling of the water as it washed the streaks of blood from his head and face. The cut on his cheek would have to be taped again, but right then he didn't care.  
  
Several minutes later, he turned off the shower and dried himself as well as he could. He realized he couldn't get up, with the slippery floor and all, so he pulled the curtain to the side, and looked out into the room.  
  
Rufus was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He had changed out of his tainted suit into loose-fitting slacks and an unbuttoned shirt. He was holding what appeared to be a change of clothes.  
  
"Err... I think I need some help again, yo. I can't get up."  
  
"Of course." Rufus entered the room properly, and placed the change of clothes on the counter. He walked over to Reno, and pulled him up so he was standing on one foot. Then he retrieved the crutches from the corner of the shower and handed them to Reno, who had barely managed to hold on to the towel in the meantime. Reno used the crutches to get into the adjacent room, and sat down on the bed. Rufus handed him the pressure-bandage the doctor had provided him with, and he bent over to bandage his ankle. He then felt his cheek, and the tape had luckily stayed in place.  
  
Rufus handed him the change of clothes that he had brought with him from the bathroom, and with some help Reno got dressed, and was helped into bed. His foot was propped up on some pillows, and he lay back to sleep. Before his eyes closed he again wondered why Rufus was being so helpful. His hands had been so gentle, his fingers so warm against Reno's skin, that a sting of arousal had hit him. He still felt shocked. Ice-cold Rufus Shira was not a man one lusted after, hot or not. Still, those hands... _They felt right._  
  
With that his eyes closed, ad he fell asleep, pain medication allowing him a good night’s sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A week passed, and things went exactly as Rufus had professed. He had hired a competent nurse to watch over Reno while he was at work, but he always sent her home in the evening when he returned. Reno had been surprised to learn that Rufus almost always made dinner for himself, not bothering with a hired staff. When asked why, he had said he liked his privacy. He'd had enough of people intruding in his personal space when he had been ill.  
  
Reno's ribs felt much better by now, though not completely healed. Apparently they had only been slightly cracked, and he healed slightly faster than normal people. His foot was a completely different matter, it had apparently been quite messed up. He could walk on it, but it was stiff, and it felt awkward to move about on his own, so he used one of the crutches to lean on. His eye had fixed itself in a couple of days, and the tape had come off his cheek.  
  
At that moment he was sitting by the counter in Rufus' kitchen, watching his boss throw together a Wutaian-inspired dish with lots of vegetables and rice. It smelled heavenly, and he was nearly drooling.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Reno rested his chin on his arms.  
  
"Well, when you're plotting to take over the world, you tend to have some extra time to do things with your hands. So I started making food while I was plotting." Reno's head snapped up, but when he saw the smile on Rufus' face, he chuckled. Who knew Rufus Shinra had a sense of humour?  
  
"Nah, truthfully? I've always liked cooking, ever since I was a child. It's the only thing I remember about my mother. Her in the kitchen, making something that always tasted amazing. I think I remember that she usually hid away from the old bastard there, but I can’t be completely sure."  
  
"Oh..." Reno had never heard Rufus mention his mother before. Actually, he didn't even know he had had one. Or, well, of course he had had a mother, it wasn't like he'd been grown in one of Hojo's labs. At least not as far as Reno knew. But he had never heard anyone talk about her, so he had figured that that certain topic was a no-no.  
  
"Do you miss her, yo?"  
  
"No, not really. I don't really remember her, not even her face. Just the scent of food, and the warmt of the kitchen. It's more like working in a kitchen reminds me that she actually did exist, that she's not just a faceless, nameless idea or concept. It makes me feel more nostalgic than sad." Reno was awestruck, he'd never heard Rufus talk like that. It made him seem so...human.  
  
Reno licked his lips as he looked the blond up and down. Then he shook his head. Nope, he wasn't going to think like that about Rufus Shinra. It was so far from appropriate he could ever get. And wasn't he supposed to be scared of him? He **had** been a week earlier, but the fear seemed to have drained away over the past week. The version of Rufus Reno had seen when they were alone in the apartment was so completely different from the one that had wanted to rule the world. He seemed to have...calmed down, or something like that. Grown up, perhaps. His illness had changed him slightly. He still was a manipulative bastard, but he had lost his megalomania. He still sought power, but not to the degree he had before. Well, deep down he probably still wanted to rule the world, but he seemed to have realized that wasn't really a possibility any longer. And for some reason Reno had stopped fearing him, and instead taken a slight liking to him.  
  
Rufus had made him food and kept him company every evening the past week.. They had watched television together in the living-room and talked about everything and nothing. The atmosphere had been comfortable, and they could just sit in silence when they wanted. Reno was fearing the potential of the situation more than Rufus right now. If things continued he might start wanting to do things to his boss that no employee should even think about. His fists curled under the table, his knuckles turning white. He needed to get out of that apartment soon, or he was going to do something he'd either regret or which would get him killed. As soon as his foot started working properly again, he would be out of there.  
  
Rufus finished the food, and brought two bowls over to the counter.  
  
"Shall we eat in the living-room?"  
  
"Sure thing, yo." Reno got up, and Rufus handed him one of the bowls of food.  
  
"Can you carry this? I'll bring something to drink." Reno considered it, and decided he would probably be okay with carrying it, since he had one arm free anyway.  
  
"Okay." He took the bowl and headed for the living-room, where he sat down on the couch. He stretched his bad foot out in front of himself, and he leaned back against the back-rest.  
  
Rufus followed him into the room, balancing two glasses, a bottle of wine and his own bowl. He settled down beside Reno, and handed him a glass. Then he turned on the television, to the evening news.  
  
They ate in silence, drinking a couple of glasses of wine each. When the news finished they found some brainless comedy-series to watch.  
  
As the alcohol started working, Reno relaxed, and his eyes drifted shut. He was startled awake when his foot tipped to the side, and hit the table-leg. He yelped and sat up, rubbing the side of it.  
  
"Damn! That hurt, yo." Reno winced, and Rufus looked at him apologetically.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you fall asleep. Sorry. Here," He urged Reno to place his foot in his lap. Reno obeyed, and Rufus studied the ankle, noting that it had taken on a particular yellow-green colour. It must have been bruised pretty bad during the week.  
  
"Does it still hurt to stand?" He stroked his hands over the tender skin, just warming it. Reno sighed at his touch.  
  
"No, not really. It's just stiff, and I can't bend it that much. It's more uncomfortable than anything." Rufus' touch was sending little sparks of **something** up his leg. It most certainly wasn’t pain. The warm hands felt comfortable on his skin, as long as they didn't press down too hard.  
  
Rufus' drawing soothing circles on his ankle made him drift off again, and his chin fell down to his chest, and he sighed. Rufus' hands started wandering up his calf, kneading the muscles stiffened from walking awkwardly. It felt so good, he really didn't want it to end. But why was Rufus behaving that way?  
  
" **Rufus**." Reno intentionally used his first name.  
  
"Why are you being this nice to me? Really? Don't lie, yo."  
  
"I'm…lonely. I know I said I appreciate my privacy, and I meant it. But still, it's so...silent here in the apartment after I finish work. I work late just to have something to do, but still, in the end I have to return here. When you got hurt, I saw the opportunity to have some company, at least for a little while." Again, Rufus's honesty shocked Reno. He guessed that old saying about it 'being lonely on the top' really was true. When he though about it, he could understand why. Rufus had no family left, at least not that he knew off. Most of the people he had worked with before was gone, and his new associates in the WRO kept their polite distance. The rest of his business-associates were thugs and mafiosos, no-one you would want to befriend. The people closest to Rufus probably were the Turks, in particular Tseng. But even he treated Rufus with a professional distance.  
  
"So it woulda been the same, no matter who of us got hurt? You just wanted company?" Reno wasn't angry or put off, just inquisitive.  
  
Rufus looked down, and Reno nearly didn't catch his answer.  
  
"No... It had to be you."  
  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"I said; it had to be you." Rufus was looking up now, determination apparent on his face.  
  
"What? Why?" Reno was completely baffled by the answer.  
  
"Because I've been watching you." Reno didn't know whether to feel suspicious or complimented.  
  
"And you're the only one that can give me what I need. What I want." Rufus looked even more determined now, and Reno didn't really know what to think.  
  
"But, but anyone could provide you with company?" It was more a question than anything else.  
  
"Company, yes. But not this." Rufus had turned to face Reno, and he leaned in, placing a hand under Reno’s chin. Then he softly moved his lips over Reno's.  
  
_Aw, dammit! Screw reason._  
  
Reno’s hands coming up to grasp at Rufus’ shirt. That had been the last drop, he knew he was going to fall then. He pulled Rufus closer and deepened the kiss, urging Rufus to open his mouth. Reno's tongue glided over Rufus’ lips, his teeth nipping hungrily at the pliant flesh. A moment later his tongue slipped inside Rufus' mouth, tasting him properly.  
  
In the end he had to pull back, and he stared at Rufus.  
  
"How did you know I'm gay, yo? I'm pretty damned sure that my file carefully omits that little fact."  
  
"As I said, I've been watching you. Takes one to know one, and all that." The smile on Rufus’ face almost scared Reno.  
  
"Soo... What do you want from me?" He just wanted to make his position perfectly clear.  
  
"I want you to fuck me." Well, it didn't get clearer than that, now did it?  
  
"I? Do you? Are you fucking kidding me, yo?" Reno nearly squeaked. He'd never ever taken Rufus for a submissive. There wasn't anything submissive about him. At all.  
  
"No, I am not. Do I ever 'kid'?" No he didn't, Reno knew that perfectly well.  
  
"But then what? I'm just an ordinary street punk that somehow ended up in your employment. I’m a nothing. You deserve something better, more high-class. Like Tseng or something, yo." It was the most logic thought his mind could muster up at that point, he really was confused.  
  
"Tseng is a cold bastard, concerned with nothing other than his work. And second to that; Elena. A bit too straight for me. You, on the other hand, with your flame-coloured hair and equally fiery temperament, you entice me." Rufus had found Reno's pony-tail, and pulled his head back by it, exposing Reno’s throat. He then leaned in again and licked the length of it, and **purred.**  
  
Reno's brain was trying the take in all of the new impulses, but blanked completely when Rufus' tongue slid over his skin. His hands decided they didn't have to abide by his thought-processes, so they twined in Rufus' shirt again, pulling so hard that buttons popped. The rest he quickly opened with nimble fingers. The shirt fell open above him, allowing him to stroke his palms over Rufus' toned torso and stomach. His skin was smooth and warm under Reno's hands, and when Rufus growled against Reno's neck, he caved in completely. Every reservation he might have had went straight out the window. His hands slipped down to cup the bulge in Rufus' pants, popping the button to get access to the heated flesh beneath.  
  
Rufus let go of Reno's ponytail, and supported himself on an arm for a second, looking down at Reno.  
  
"Bedroom?" His voiced had dropped, turning husky and hoarse.  
  
"Hell yeah." They both got up from the sofa, and more stumbled than walked to Rufus' bedroom, Reno still leaning on one crutch. He couldn't have cared less whether it hurt or not right then and there.  
  
Together they fell down on the bed in a tangle of limbs and clothing being torn at in a hurry to get them off. When they settled Rufus lay half-naked beneath Reno. Reno's shirt was gone too, and Rufus could now see the ugly, blue green bruise that covered his ribs and side. A sting of guilt hit him, and he stroked his fingertips gently over the damaged skin.  
  
"Is this okay? It won't hurt?" Reno snorted over him.  
  
"Too late to think about that now. And it's not too bad. Just don't poke it, yo." Reno leered down at Rufus. Then he leaned in to catch Rufus' lips in a burning kiss again. When it broke Rufus looked inquisitively at him again.  
  
"How about the leg then?"  
  
"It's okay for now, and if it starts hurting afterwards, I'm so going to guilt-trip you into making me dinner for another month. Now, shall we continue this, or do you want to quit, yo?"  
  
"No fucking way." It was the first time ever Reno had heard Rufus swear, and when he groped after Reno's shoulder's to pull him back down, Reno’s leer grew even wider. He latched on to Rufus' lower lip again, he liked the taste of it. Then he worked his way up Rufus' jaw, nipping and licking, drawing slight purrs from Rufus, whose nails dug into Reno's shoulder. Reno was starting to doubt the whole 'not made in Hojo's lab' theory, Rufus had to have feline genes somewhere. Teeth, claws and purr, all the signs were there.  
  
Reno worked his way down Rufus' torso, nails scratching gently over perked nipples, and tongue swiping over them quickly, before he continued downwards.  
  
The ridges of Rufus’ hipbones were too tempting, so Reno stopped to lick along the line of one. Where the bone protruded the most, he bit down, leaving a perfect impression of teeth. Rufus yelped, and swatted at his head. Reno chuckled lightly.  
  
Beneath Rufus' navel he found a stripe of almost silvery blond hair. He blew on the fine strands, and they danced slightly under his breath. Rufus' breath hitched and Reno smiled, before continuing downwards..  
  
He turned his attention to Rufus' already unbuttoned pants. He pulled down the zip, noticing that Rufus wasn't wearing underwear. A good habit, that. He pulled at the fabric of Rufus' pants. And Rufus lifted his hips. The fabric came free, and Reno pulled it down and away from Rufus's feet. It ended up in a heap on the floor.  
  
Reno licked his lips at the sight before him. Everything about Rufus was pale, his skin, yes, even his formerly straw-coloured hair had taken on a nearly silvery tone due to his illness. For someone that had spent an extended period of time in a wheelchair his body was exceptionally well-toned, and there wasn't a ounce too much on his long, lean limbs.  
  
Sitting on his knees between Rufus' legs, Reno let his hands wander; up one thigh and down the other, and back again. Fingertips stroked gently over sensitive skin, nails raking a bit harder when he felt like it. Rufus shuddered, and when he spoke, desire was clear in his voice, even though his commands were harsh.  
  
"Get on with it."  
  
"Aw, let me enjoy myself, yo. It's not so often I get to admire something this beautiful." Reno cursed his big mouth, but smirked when Rufus swore at him again.  
  
"You bastard! I told you to get going, so fucking get going." Rufus was grinning, but he **did** sound determined, so Reno figured he’d better do what he was told. He quickly removed his own slacks before he continued and turned his attention to Rufus' groin, admiring the cock the rested semi-erect between the blond hair, pointing up towards his stomach.  
  
Reno let the tip of a finger drift from the root to the tip, feeling the flesh harden even under that gentle touch. Rufus growled, and Reno got the point. He encircled the cock within his fist, stroking it with determined strokes until it hardened completely. The he flicked his tongue over the head, tasting Rufus. He licked along the whole length a couple of times, before letting it slip in between his lips. With a hum he took in as much as he was able to, bobbing his head at a tormentingly slow pace. He knew it was going to piss Rufus off, but he didn't care. He wanted to taste. To enjoy what he was doing.  
  
Rufus was, amazingly out of character, growling and swearing. Reno chuckled around his cock when he realized that this was what was needed to tear away Rufus’ calm and collected demeanour. He'd never seen Rufus break down under even the toughest of business-meetings. Even the remnants had only managed to make him smile wickedly before he threw what was left of Jenova, and then himself, out from a building.  
  
Reno felt empowered. He had the mighty Rufus Shinra beneath him, writhing and growling. It was almost good enough to make him feel high.  
  
When Rufus flailed a hand, landing it on the bedside table, Reno stopped what he was doing and looked up. Rufus managed to open the drawer, and after rummaging around for a bit, he managed to produce a vial of oil. He handed it to Reno with a look that said he'd better get his ass in motion, or someone would suffer bloody murder.  
  
Reno urged Rufus to lift his legs, pulling the knees close to his body. He then gave him a lopsided grin and opened the container. He poured some of the slick liquid into his hand, warming it slightly. It dripped down onto Rufus’ skin, and Reno circled his entrance with a finger, just teasing. Rufus moved his hips against him, a motion so needy that Reno nearly yelped. He still couldn't believe his boss was letting him fuck him.  
  
He slipped the one finger past Rufus' outer muscle, into warm heat. Rufus' head fell back on the bed, and he arched into the touch, his teeth clenched hard together. It felt too good, even with just one finger.  
  
“More, dammit!” Reno laughed, and teased Rufus for a moment longer. But soon he did slip in another finger along the first. He searched for Rufus' prostate, quickly located it, and stroked firmly over the spot. Soon Rufus was swearing and mewling even more than before.  
  
Suddenly Rufus had had enough. He growled and straightened his legs. Reno stopped what he was doing mid-action, and looked questioningly up at him.  
  
"That's enough. Move," Rufus ordered, and as Reno's fingers slipped from Rufus, he was pushed over on his back. Rufus was sitting over Reno’s hips, and he leaned forward and smirked down at Reno.  
  
"You were taking too long. I get impatient very fast." With that he grabbed a hold of Reno's cock, stroked it to full attention, and situated himself over it. He guided the head to his entrance, and pushed down on it.  
  
Reno arched up, grabbing at Rufus' hipbones, thumbing the mark he had put there earlier. Rufus really was a crazy fuck sometimes. What he had just done, had to have hurt like hell, but he still seemed unaffected. Or, unaffected was definitely not the right word, as all of his attention seemed to be focused on either pleasure or pain. His head was thrown back, mouth open and panting, eyes closed firmly. One of is hands was on his cock, stroking it as he gyrated over Reno, the other were planted in the middle of Reno's chest, supporting him.  
  
All Reno could do was watch, as Rufus took what he wanted mercilessly. Not that he was complaining. Not at all. Rufus moving over him, in his grip, felt so good, so tight, so warm, that Reno knew he wouldn't last long. He only hoped Rufus would follow him there just as quickly, and judging from Rufus' sounds Reno was going to get lucky, he was nearly mewling at that point.  
  
Reno pushed back up against Rufus, he wanted some of the control back. He placed one of his hands over Rufus' on his cock, and stroked together with him. The other one grabbed Rufus by the throat, and pulled him down into a kiss. When their lips, teeth and tongues met, Reno's long fingers tightened just hard enough around his neck to constrict Rufus' breathing, making his breath catch hard in his throat. Rufus threw his head back again, baring his throat completely, and Reno bit down on the delectable collarbone that he was presented with.  
  
Still holding onto Rufus' throat, Reno let go of his cock and slipped that arm around around Rufus’ waist, and flipped them over again. Rufus was so far gone by then he didn't even want to fight it. His legs automatically slipped up around Reno's waist, and crossed behind his lower back. His hands clawed at Reno's back, he wanted more, faster, harder, **MORE**. Always more.  
  
Reno obliged him, and thrust hard, brushing over Rufus' prostate with every stroke. His hands moved to Rufus' cock again, firmly stroking the hard flesh.  
  
They climbed towards gratification together, and when Rufus felt pleasure starting to wash through him, his nails dug into Reno's shoulders, drawing blood. His head whipped to the side, Reno's finger's still locked around his throat. He bit down on his his lip to keep from screaming. One last perfectly aimed thrust from Reno sent him careening over the edge. He arced up, and drew Reno closer to him. His cock pulsed in Reno's grip, coating his fingers in come. Rufus gave in, and Reno’s name fell hoarsely, almost silently, from his lips.  
  
As Rufus fell limply back on the bed, Reno let go of his neck and used that arm to prop himself up. The other he brought to his mouth, and licked one finger clean. Then he held it out to Rufus, who languidly licked off the rest of the come.  
  
The sight of Rufus doing something as downright dirty as that was too hot to describe, and Reno had to pull his arm back so he could support himself on both. Then he pushed into Rufus again, several hard thrusts in succession, until his face twisted in a mask of pure, primal lust. His breath sped up until he was panting, and after his balls drew close to his body, and heat started pooling in his groin, he shuddered violently and came hard inside Rufus.  
  
He then fell forward, landing on Rufus' chest, face buried in the nook of his neck, breathing hard, trying to calm down. After a while he collected himself, and tipped himself to the side. He slipped out of Reno, and landed on his back. He turned his head and looked over at Rufus, who stared back..  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
"More like unholy, really." Good to hear that Rufus's sarcasm hadn’t been tamed by what they had just done.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that you've more than watched me, yo. More like spied on me. In certain clubs you shouldn't even know I frequent." The following snort from Rufus told Reno everything. He fucking knew. Well, fuck that, if this was what Rufus wanted, Reno was more than happy to oblige him.  
  
He twitched in pain as he realized he could now feel his foot again.  
  
"Ow! Seems you **do** owe me a month of dinners now," Reno complained. Rufus just snorted again.  
  
"Maybe I'll just have to see to it that you get hurt again. You're so much less demanding and loud-mouthed when you're doped up on pain meds."  
  
Reno punched him. And hoped he was a good enough lay that Rufus wouldn't have him shot for that.  
  
~~~~End~~~~


End file.
